


joining the pack

by sinsley



Series: fuller house-cest [4]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Female Friendship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Possibly Pre-Slash, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: DJ wants to welcome the girls into the She-Wolf Pack, but there's something they have to do first to earn their spots. It takes a bit of convincing from Rocki for Ramona to agree to it, but she winds up enjoying it and learning something about herself in the process.
Relationships: Ramona Gibbler/Rocki/D. J. Tanner
Series: fuller house-cest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979162
Comments: 29
Kudos: 9





	joining the pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



> arghhhhh i feel like that summary is really cheesy and dumb. yeah, basically the girls gotta fuck dj in order to join her she-wolf pack. that's it. tried my best to make it a little more interesting via some dialogue and actions. and, of course, some teases of future ideas i may have, set in this little universe.

"Welcome, ladies," DJ said as she stood in the middle of her bedroom. "To She-Wolf Pack initiation!"

"You brought us all the way up here just to have us join your little mom club?" Rocki asked, arms crossed over her chest. She and Ramona stood back near the door of the room. "Lame."

"Oh, no, it's not a club," DJ said. "It's a harem."

"A what?" Ramona asked as Rocki's face turned red.

"A harem," Rocki echoed. "It's like a brothel. It means we're, like,  _ hers _ now. Like she owns us. And we're her little… sex toys."

" _ That's _ what the She-Wolf Pack is?" Ramona asked. "You, Stephanie, my mom, and Rocki's mom… You all have sex with each other?"

"Mmhmm," DJ said. "And sometimes the men get to join in too, but it's mostly just us girls. My Aunt Becky actually started it, and she passed the torch onto us when we became old enough. Normally, we'd wait a few more years to bring you two in, but after what happened with Stephanie and your moms…"

Ramona and Rocki shared a glance, as if to say,  _ You too? _ They both sheepishly turned away after a moment.

"We figured now was as good a time as ever to bring you in," DJ concluded.

"So, what do we have to do?" Ramona asked. "For this… initiation?"

"Yeah, is it like some sorority hazing thing?" Rocki added. "Want us to run around the block naked or something?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," DJ said with a laugh. "You're just gonna fuck me."

"Huh?" Ramona said, at the same time Rocki said, "What?"

"You heard me," DJ said. She took a few steps forward, closer to the girls. "You're both going to fuck me. By whatever means, or in whatever positions, necessary. Make me come at least twice, once for each of you, and you'll be allowed in."

"What if we don't want to?" Ramona asked, earning her an elbow to the side from Rocki.

"Then no more fucking your moms," DJ said. "Or Stephanie, for that matter. Actually, no sex under this roof, or yours," She pointed to Rocki. "For as long as you still live at home." 

"Well, that's no fair," Ramona said. 

"There are some toys in my top dresser drawer that you can use if you decide to stay," DJ said. "I'll be waiting over here." She walked away, heading towards the bed.

Rocki turned to Ramona.

"Are we really going to do this?" Ramona asked. "Let ourselves get coerced into sex? I mean, aren't there laws against this?"

"I don't understand why you're even hesitating," Rocki said. "Come on, we do this, and we're in a  _ harem _ . It's basically a free pass to have as much kinky sex as we want with these hot women. And you heard her, the guys are in it too! That means you can have your dad, or your uncle Jimmy, or Matt…" Rocki sighed and bit her lip. "And how hard could it be to make DJ come, right? We already achieved that once each with our moms."

Ramona flushed. "I know, but this just feels… different. Permanent. Like, I don't know if I want my life to change  _ that _ much."

"It won't change  _ that _ much," Rocki argued. "It'll basically be the same, just with more sex. A  _ lot _ more sex." She grinned. 

Ramona sighed. "I don't know…"

"Come on, I'll be right here with you," Rocki said. "We're in this together, yeah?"

Ramona nodded, and finally cracked a smile.

Rocki smiled back. "Besides, I've already got an idea for how we can pull two orgasms out of DJ…" 

  
  
  


"That's it, slut," Rocki said as she smacked DJ's ass. "Eat that pussy like you were meant to. No stopping until she comes."

All three of them were naked now, with DJ lying face down, ass up on her bed. Ramona was sat up by the headboard, her legs spread with DJ's face buried between them, eating her out. Rocki sat behind the older woman, between  _ her _ spread legs, strap-on secured around her waist as she thrust two fingers into DJ's cunt.

Rocki curled her fingers inside DJ, who whimpered, momentarily pulling her mouth away from Ramona's pussy.

"Did I say you could stop?" Rocki asked, slapping DJ's ass a second time. 

DJ whined but leaned back down, burying her face in Ramona's pussy once more.

Meanwhile Ramona… wasn't really sure what to say. Even in the short amount of time since this whole  _ thing  _ began, Rocki had gotten pretty darn good at the whole "dirty talk" thing. Ramona, on the other hand, didn't exactly have a lot of practice, nor did she enjoy saying things to make people feel bad, even if they did enioy the humiliation that came from it. 

At the very least, Ramona kept a hand in DJ's hair, tugging every so often to keep her head from moving. Of course, when DJ occasionally whined in pain from too much pressure on her head, Ramona got concerned, but she tried her best to ignore it, or embrace it, rather, knowing that DJ enjoyed a little bit of pain.

"Think you're ready for my cock, bitch?" Rocki asked as she now fucked DJ with three fingers. "Need my cock to fill your little wet pussy?"

DJ whimpered between Ramona's thighs, which Rocki took as a yes to her questions. Without another word, she lined up her strap and thrust right into DJ in one foul swoop. 

DJ squealed against Ramona's cunt. She turned her attention to Ramona's clit, licking at it hard and fast so she could get the girl to finally come.

And she succeeded, as just moments later, Ramona came, soaking DJ's face in her juices as she bucked up against her mouth. She scooted back to let the woman breathe, guiding her to rest her head against her thigh as Rocki continued fucking her cunt.

"Good girl," Ramona said, running a hand through DJ's hair. She might not have felt the most comfortable with dirty talk, but praise?  _ That _ she could do. "You did so well, making me come like that. Now be an even better girl and let Rocki fuck you, okay?"

DJ nodded, only to gasp and whine as Rocki landed a particularly hard thrust inside of her. 

Ramona glanced up and met Rocki's eyes, the other girl grinning deviously. Ramona smiled back and gave her a small nod, encouraging her to keep going. So, Rocki did, picking up the pace a little as she reached beneath DJ, toying with her clit with her index finger.

DJ whined and thrust her hips back against Rocki.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," she cried out.

"What was that?" Rocki asked, pulling her hand away from DJ's clit.

"Please, ma'am, let me come!"

"Good girl," Rocki said, reaching down and toying with DJ's clit once more, making her come just moments later.

"Alright," Rocki said as she slid out of DJ. "Ready for round two?"

Ramona grinned. "Hell yeah."

  
  
  


A few minutes later, and the girls had switched places, with Rocki sitting at the head of the bed and Ramona sat between DJ's legs, fucking into her loosened pussy with the same strap-on Rocki used. Even after her earlier fucking, DJ still squirmed, her oversensitive clit sending a pleasurable tingle up her spine with each and every thrust.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Ramona said as she thrust repeatedly into DJ. "Like being fucked hard by two cocks in one day and having a face full of pussy? Maybe you should be like this all the time, servicing someone with your pussy stuffed full of cock." 

It was Ramona's first real attempt at dirty talk, so as she spoke, she glanced up at Rocki, as if asking for approval. Rocki gave it to her, sending a smile and a thumbs up her way.

"You better make me come, little slut," Rocki added, her other hand tightening as it gripped DJ's hair. "Or else Ramona won't let  _ you _ come."

DJ whimpered and the girls shared a smile.

A few minutes later, and DJ had Rocki coming against her tongue, cleaning her pussy afterwards like she was a thirsty little puppy.

"Good girl," Ramona said in reaction, running a hand down DJ's back. "Guess you've earned your reward." She wrapped her arm around DJ's waist, reaching down to toy with her clit. DJ's squeals as she orgasmed were much louder now as she momentarily laid her head against Rocki's thigh.

Ramona slid the strap-on out of DJ, but she wouldn't let her move so soon. With a sudden, newfound sense of confidence, she scooted backwards, just until she was able to bend her head down and wrap her lips around DJ's clit.

DJ gasped and whined, bucking into the touch. Ramona reached up and held her waist still as she licked at DJ's clit and cunt, quickly bringing her to a third orgasm.

  
  
  


"So," Rocki said with a smug grin a few moments later, when all three of them laid next to each other in bed, the strap-on long discarded and DJ now on her back. "Have we earned our spots into the She-Wolf Pack?"

" _ Yes _ ," DJ said breathlessly. "Yes, you more than earned those spots."

Rocki and Ramona cheered, high-fiving across DJ's body. Before they could let go, though, Rocki gripped Ramona's hand tight, leaning down to brush a kiss against the skin.

Ramona felt herself blush and squeezed Rocki's hand.

Rocki squeezed back.


End file.
